


Surprise Me

by miss_sexbang



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Human!Guy-Man, Human!Thomas, M/M, The smut won't come til later ok, daft slash, in which thomas is a waiter and is serving guy, other characters besides thoma and guy arent as important, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a waiter working at a fancy restaurant.<br/>Guy-Man decides to take himself out to dinner.<br/>I guess you could say it was love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Seated

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously dont expect any sex in this chapter or like the first 3 yeah.

Guy slowly followed the man that led him to his table. The restaurant was dim-litted and noisy, the sound of silverware clinking on glass, and the small table talk of the people filling the room.

“Here is your table, and your waiter will be Thomas. He will be here to help you shortly,” Said the man who had brought Guy to his table.

“Thank you,” Guy-Man mumbled, nodding.

He took a seat at the table, pulling his napkin into his lap and flipping open the large menu that was placed on the white table cloth.

He skimmed through the different dishes that were listed on the menu, then gave up and skipped to the wine on the back.

“Allo, I’m Thomas, and I’ll be your waiter today-“

Guy turned to look at the waiter through his dark hair. As soon as they locked eyes, the waiter’s breath caught and he began to stutter out his words instead of speaking smoothly as he had before.

The waiter, Thomas, was tall with beautiful brown eyes and a matching set of brown curls on his head. He had a stunning jaw that was lightly dotted with stubble that led up to his ears. His long, trembling fingers were wrapped tightly around a small notepad, which had some scribbles that Guy-Man couldn’t understand.

Suddenly it seemed like the whole restaurant was silent, though Guy knew that the talk and laughter that had been there when he arrived was still there in the room. Time seemed to slow down. The waiter’s- or, Thomas’s lips were slowly moving, and Guy-Man couldn’t help but stare and think about how he sort of wanted to see what those lips felt like against his own.

Suddenly it seemed like time lurched forward again. Thomas’s lips moved back to a normal pace, and the room grew noisy again. Guy-Man then realized how hungry he was.

“S-sir?” The tall waiter stuttered out.

“Hm? Oh, I’m sorry,” Guy-Man blushed and looked down.

“U-uh, c-can I get you s-something to drink?” Thomas blurted out a little too loud.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just have a glass of wine for now,” Guy replied quickly.

“Alright. What kind?”

“Surprise me.”

Thomas half-smiled and left the table, leaving Guy by himself again.

“It’s not like anything will ever happen between me and some random waiter,” Guy-Man groaned to himself in frustration, flipping open the menu again.


	2. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb and also short frick

Guy-Man slowly swallowed the last bite of his meal. He had purposefully taken a long time eating that meal, because that waiter Thomas had come to check on him almost every 5 minutes to ask him how the meal was. Guy-Man could only say it was amazing, that is, except for the extravagant price on the meal. He knew deep down that after a meal as expensive as this one, he was going to need to cut back on the fancy restaurants for a while.

The restaurant was almost empty now. Guy-Man checked his watch reluctantly, and the face read that it was 15 minutes until 9 o’clock.

“Uh, hi. It’s me again. Thomas. Y-your waiter.”

Guy-Man glanced up at the taller man. “Hm?”

“W-well we’re closing soon and I’m sorry to say that you’re going to have to leave soon, but I- I mean- We, would look forward to seeing you here again sometime soon. Is there any last things I could get you? A small dessert? Wine? Water?” Thomas said.

“Oui,” Guy replied. “Your number.”

Guy smirked as he saw the waiter’s face blush over. Thomas choked and squeaked out a small “O-okay,” before rushing away back into the kitchen.

Guy-Man breathed a small sigh of relief and then looked at the bill that Thomas had left on his table, without Guy even noticing. Guy hesitantly opened it, preparing himself for the announcement of how much money he owed the restaurant. Instead, a small white note that looked like it was ripped out of a notepad was there. On it was scribbled:

 “ _I paid the bill for you. I know you’re already thinking ‘Oh you shouldn’t have!’, but I wanted to. It’s just, I’ve never met someone like you in a long, long time. You took my breath away the second I first laid my eyes on you. And I don’t want to let someone like that slip away so easily. –Thomas, the waiter”_

At the bottom of the paper was a phone number and the line “ _Call me sometime. Please.”_

Had Guy-Man really just asked Thomas for his number when he had already given it to him? He felt so strangely embarrassed.

Guy-Man hurriedly slipped a tip into the bill- probably more money than Thomas even earned in an hour. He snatched up his coat and the note and found himself rushing out to his car.

The cool summer night air was freezing compared to how hot it was in the restaurant, or maybe it was just Guy. He slipped his coat over his shoulders and shoved the note down into his pocket.

Once in his car, Guy-Man put the keys in and drove off to his apartment as quick as he could.

All the way there he was thinking “ _Tonight never happened. Tonight never happened. It was a dream. It was too good to be true. Tonight never happened…”_

 

 

 

Guy couldn’t sleep. He constantly turned in his empty bed. He had never felt this alone. How long had he been single now? A year? More?

How could he just sit there and forget that there had to be something between him and that Thomas guy? He couldn’t bear it any longer. He couldn’t just sit there alone like he did every day.

Guy-Man hopped out of bed and grabbed his coat, digging around in the pockets. He snatched up his phone and punched in the number that was scribbled down, hoping it wasn’t too late.

His eyes lit up as soon as he heard the muffles from the other end.

“Allo…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> 


	3. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote another short chapter. Sorry.  
> I just want to do a chapter a day and i didnt have much time today.  
> anyway theres a lot of dialogue here. and its super short wow.  
> also i said sex after chapter 3 but lets extend that to chapter 6 ok yeah ok. possibly sooner. probably sooner.

“I just remember when I first saw you, I was just so m-mesmerized by every part of you, especially those eyes of yours,” Thomas sighed into the phone.

            “My eyes?” Guy replied, puzzled.

            “Y-yes,” Thomas continued, “They were such a beautiful shade of blue. Almost like ice. I guess I got frozen in them.”

            Guy giggled, and cleared his throat, hoping Thomas didn’t hear.

            “You know,” Said Thomas, “I never asked you your name.”

            “Oh. That’s right. You didn’t. Its Guy-Manuel by the way. Just call me Guy-Man for short.”

            “Guy-Man. Guy-Man. Guy-Manuel. I like that name. It sort of has a ring to it,” Thomas repeated Guy’s name over and over to himself.

            “You know, you don’t seem to stutter as much when talking on the phone,” Guy-Man interrupted Thomas’s soft chanting of his name.

            “Huh?” There were some noises from Thomas’s end of the phone that sounded like him dropping the phone. “O-oh. The s-stutter?”

 _‘Here he goes again,’_ Guy-Man thought.

            “I tend t-to do it when I’m nervous or embarrassed,” Thomas confessed.

            “I like it.” Guy-Man told him, “It’s cute.”

            “Eh?!?” There were muffled noises from Thomas’s phone again. “N-no one has thought my s-stutter is cute before…”

            “Well, I think so. Anyway, Thomas-“Guy paused.

            “Hm?”

            “Well, I was just wondering if maybe you want to, I don’t know, go somewhere sometime. Or something. You don’t have to. If you don’t want to. I’d like you to...” Guy-Man trailed off.

            “I’d love to,” Thomas said with a smile that Guy wouldn’t see.

            “Really!?! Great!! I-I mean- cool. Yeah. Cool. When is a good time for you? Or place?”

            “Well, I always liked that park with the big pond in the center. The one with the turtles in it.” Thomas admitted.

            “You mean the one with the rose garden on the side?” Guy-Man asked.

            “Yes, that one. It’s about four blocks from my apartment so it’s not that long of a walk for me.”

            “I live a street away from it” Guy-Man told Thomas. “I can get over there in less than 5 minutes.”

            They agreed to meet in two days, at the rose garden that Guy-Man loved. At 12:30 midnight, they finally got off the phone to sleep, as Thomas had work the next day and Guy-Man had a small show at a club, and needed his sleep.

            After hitting the ‘End Call’ button, Guy-Man rolled back under his bed covers, smiling.

            That night he dreamt of feeling what Thomas’s lips felt like on his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissus in the park are coming up  
> 


	4. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me 4 days to write this i hate writers block

            The day was cloudy, and the sky was a stunning blue color. It was one of those days where ivory white clouds rolled in front of the sun and then drifted away, making everything constantly in or out of shade.

            Guy-Man sat with his legs crossed on the metal park bench. His eyes were tilted to the sky, watching the clouds drift over the sun again and again. He was wearing a black shirt with a thin white trim and light khaki pants.

            Guy-Man was sitting alone in the rose garden, one of his favorite areas in the park. He often went there to draw or write song lyrics that no one would ever hear.

            In his fingers he held a blood red rose, plucking at the petals one by one as he watched them fall to his feet.

            “Guy? What are you doing to that rose?” Guy-Man looked up at Thomas.

            “I dunno,” Guy-Man replied, “I was kinda just bored.”

            “I’m sorry I’m late,” Thomas said, sitting next to Guy-Man, “I had run into my neighbor Ellie, she wanted me to help her with some stuff on the high shelves in her house that she can’t reach or something”

            “It’s alright”

            “Guy-Man?” Thomas asked, “How long have you been waiting?”

            “About an hour…” Guy trailed off.

            “What? Holy shit Guy I’m so sorry,” Thomas checked his watch and groaned frustratingly.

            “No! It’s alright. I spend a lot of time out here anyway so it’s all good!” Guy-Man rushed to say.

            “Still. Let me make it up to you,” Thomas said, lightly touching Guy’s hands, “Wanna go grab some coffee from the shop across the street?”

            “Sure,” Guy-Man replied with a grin.

            Thomas pulled Guy-Man up from the bench and led him to where the coffee shop was on the other side of the park.

            Guy-Man smiled and sighed as Thomas took his hand into his own.

\----

            Guy-Man sipped at his coffee, which was loaded with cream and sugar, just like he liked it. He had never been into the coffee shop that Thomas had brought him to, but Thomas had promised him it was the best coffee shop in town, and Thomas had kept that promise.

            “How’s the coffee?” Thomas asked him.

            “It’s great!” Guy exclaimed, “We’ll have to come back here again”

            “Wait, ‘We’?” Thomas said with wide eyes, “As in you want to go out again sometime?”

            “Of course I do,” Guy-Man reassured him.

            Thomas couldn’t stop from smiling after that.

            The pair had made their way back to the park and were sitting on the edge of the large fountain that happened to be the center of the whole park.

            “Today has been perfect,” Thomas said, leaning back and looking at the sky.

            “Yeah,” Guy-Man said, “But it’s not over yet.”

            Thomas hands were then cupping Guy-Man’s face. When had that happened? Thomas’s eyes were closed, he was leaning forward ever so slowly. Guy’s arms had found their way around Thomas’s neck. Their lips met and the world was slowly spiraling down around Guy-Man. His heart was beating so fast and so loud, it seemed like it was screaming in his ears. Their lips parted for half a moment and then met again.

            Guy-Man leaned into Thomas, running his hands through Thomas’s hair, kissing him passionately as he could, pulled Thomas closer into him and…

            ….Fell straight back into the fountain with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What dorks  
> cant wait til they go to get dried off in the next chapter c;  
> 


	5. Drying Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how they fell into the fountain  
> yeah

The two men were laughing loudly as the stepped through the door to Thomas’s apartment. Their wet clothes were stuck to their skin and their hair dripped small droplets of water down onto their faces.

            Guy-Man’s once long dark brown hair now looked slick and black with all the water in it.

            Thomas closed the door behind them and almost immediately took off his shirt.

            Guy-Man’s mouth dropped open “I- uh- oh ummm…” He stuttered out.

            “What?” Thomas asked, “I can’t stay in these wet clothes! I might get pneumonia or something like that!”

            “I’m not complaining,” Guy-Man said quietly, and saw Thomas grin devilishly out of the corner of his eyes.

            “You might want to do the same,” Thomas told Guy, “I have some clothes that you can borrow.”

            Guy-Man nodded and pulled the black shirt off over his shoulder, throwing it to the ground next to Thomas’s blue button-up that lay wet and crumpled on the carpet.

            Even though his back was turned to Thomas, Guy-Man could feel those piercing brown eyes staring him down. Thomas watched with great interest the movement of Guy-Man’s shoulder blades each time Guy moved one of his arms.

            It had already happened before Thomas even knew what he was doing. He hadn’t realized how close he had stepped to Guy. He didn’t even know his hands were on Guy’s waist until he felt Guy tense up in his hands.

            Thomas had already pulled Guy-Man over into his lap on the couch by the time he blinked and noticed his half-conscious actions.

            Guy-Man let out a high pitched squeak as he bounced into Thomas’s lap. Thomas immediately began stuttering again.

            “I-I’m s-sorry Guy I d-didn’t mean t-t-to I was j-just…”

            “I didn’t say to stop,” Guy-Man cut him off.

            Thomas then thrust his hips up against Guy-Man in his lap, causing Guy to let out a soft moan.

            “Let’s get out of these wet pants…” Thomas said as he scooped up Guy-Man in his arms, carrying him off to the bedroom.

 

\---

            Their pants lay together on the floor in a jumbled, water-soaked mess.

            Thomas and Guy-Man were on the bed, panting heavily and kissing each other. Guy was on top of Thomas, both men in their boxers. Thomas thought that teal was a really good color on Guy-Man. Guy-Man secretly thought that red looked hot on Thomas.

            Thomas’s kisses trailed down to Guy-Man’s neck. Guy-Man groaned as Thomas bit and kissed him in all his sensitive spots.

            Out of curiosity, Thomas reached a hand around Guy-Man’s back and squeezed his ass. This made Guy let out a loud squeak into Thomas’s neck. Thomas laughed and did it again and again, just to hear Guy-Man’s responses of squeaking and whimpering, over and over.

            Thomas leaned forward and lay Guy-Man on his back. Thomas’s hands pinned Guy-Man’s arms down at his sides.

            They smiled at each other and Thomas then knew that he wanted to do this.

            “Hey, Thomas?” Guy-Man asked as Thomas gently kissed down Guy-Man’s chest and stomach.

            “Hm?”

            “I think…. I think we should slow it down a little,” Guy-Man whispered sheepishly, “Sorry…”

            “It’s alright!” Thomas said, kissing him. “I’ll go at whatever pace you want.”

            That’s when Guy-Man faintly heard the click of a door opening.

            “Thomas-“Guy-Man began.

            “THOOOOMAAAASSSS!?” A loud voice rang through the small apartment.

            ‘Please don’t let that be his mom, oh no no no no...’ Thought Guy-Man.

            “Thomas I need help putting the boxes back up if you can- oh- oh my god- I-I’m sorry…”

            The girl who had stepped through the doorway had light blond hair that was topped with a beanie. As soon as she saw Thomas with his hands pinning Guy-Man down, she blushed and her mouth dropped open.

            She turned and ran back out the door, yelling, “I’LL JUST COME BACK AT A BETTER TIME I’M SORRY”

            After she was gone, Thomas laughed. “That would be my neighbor, Ellie,” He chuckled.

            “I think it would be better if we just watched a movie,” Guy-Man suggested, “It’s a less embarrassing position to be caught in.”

            “Good idea,” Thomas replied, letting Guy go and curling up next to him. “So, Guy-Man. I have a big question here. Star Wars or Star Trek?” Thomas held up two DVDs.”

            Guy-Man smirked and pointed at Star Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry   
> and if youre wondering, yes, ellie is supposed to be ellie goulding


	6. At Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so theres not really any interaction between the guys, just some introduction of other characters who will be important later and it kinda goes into thomas's job a lil

“He’s perfect, I’m telling you! Perfect!” Thomas said excitedly.

            Xavier rolled his eyes. “Tell me more about the love of your life,” He replied sarcastically.

            “Really! Ok well his eyes!! They are such a beautiful shade of blue. Like ice or something. And his smile is so beautiful, Xavier! He hardly ever smiles, but he just looks so handsome when he does. His kisses are like fireworks, everything about him makes me crazy!” Thomas rambled on, without even noticing Xavier’s sarcasm.

            Xavier groaned and picked up his notepad and pen. “Thomas we’re working right now, we can’t exactly gossip all day, unless you want our asses to be fired.”

            “Right,” Thomas said, finally getting a hold of himself. “Right.”

            Xavier walked off to go take the orders of a couple sitting at a table near the middle of the restaurant.

            Thomas sighed and pulled out his notepad from his back pocket and went to take orders from the customers. He walked up to the two girls that had been seated at a booth in a row he was to manage orders for.

            “Hey ladies, I’m Thomas, may I take your order?” He said smoothly, unlike when he took Guy-Man’s order that first night.

            The two girls both looked up at him at the same moment and blushed. One girl had curly light brown and blond hair down past her shoulders and a pair of glasses, while the other had shorter brown hair that reminded him of Guy-Man’s.

            The blond and notably taller one spoke first. “Uh, can we just like get a pizza or something? I don’t know. All I remember is that this place makes some bomb-ass pizza.”

            Thomas laughed. “It’s true, the pizza is pretty damn good here. What toppings do you guys want?”

            They looked at each other and giggled. “Half cheese and half pepperoni, if you could. Thank you!” The blond said, smiling.

            “Alright,” Thomas said, giving them his winning half-smile.

            Thomas left them to sip at their wine and talk, and he could hear their giggling as he left to go give the order to the kitchen staff.

 

           

            Thomas returned to the table, and placed the food down in front of the two girls.

            “Thank you!” they both chimed at the same time.

            “You know, this is where we met.” The blond, who seemed to be the more talkative one, told Thomas.

            The other girl nodded, “It was all just an accident. We had never even met before then.”

            “Oh, really?” Thomas asked, leaning against a wall next to the booth.

            The blond girl nodded and took a slice of pizza. “It was a busy day here. We had both come on our own near the same time and you guys didn’t have enough tables to seat both of us, as the restaurant was full. The waiter thought we were together and led us both to the same table, and both of us were down for sitting together. We talked all dinner long and stayed in touch, and now look at us.”

            The girls then took each other’s hands and smiled at each other.

            “And you know what? It’s been exactly a year since that day. And you’re still here. And we just wanted to say thank you for doing that.”

            Thomas was puzzled for a moment. _Oh._ He realized. _I was that waiter that put them together. I was the waiter that got these two girls together in the first place. No wonder they’ve been giggling at me._

            “Well,” Thomas began, “I- uh, I also met my uh- boyfriend here.”

            Both girls immediately smiled and gave each other a devilish look.

            Thomas tried to talk, but they both interrupted him.

            “WE SHOULD ALL GO ON A DOUBLE DATE!” They squealed.

            _Oh geez._ Thomas thought. _What have I gotten us into?_

 

            By the end of that night, the two girls had left Thomas with both their names and numbers, and a generously large tip.

            He pulled his jacket over his white button-up and walked out the back door of the restaurant. Xavier quickly followed behind him.

            “So,” Xavier started, pulling a hoodie over his head, “How much did you get today?”

            “80. How bout you?”

            “80?!?” Xavier stopped walking, “I barely got even half of that!”

            “Well there was this couple and they left me a pretty big tip so I guess that was cool,” Thomas replied, digging into his pocket for his car keys.

            Thomas unlocked the car and got in, while Xavier got in on the passenger side.

            After Thomas started the engine, Xavier spoke. “So, when do I get to meet this ‘Guy-Manuel’?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

            “I hope never,” Thomas said and backed the car out of the parking lot.  

           


	7. The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO ACTUALLY FUCKING UPDATED  
> IT ME

            Guy-Man sat at the edge of Thomas’s bed, swinging his legs back and forth. With one hand, his fingers drummed impatiently on the bedspread, while the other tugged at his shirt collar.

            “Thomaaaaaas, can we go now?” Guy-Man whined.

            “Hold on! I’m almost done getting ready,” Thomas replied, stepping out of the bathroom. He wore a pair of black jeans and a triangle necklace that rested on his chest. Thomas walked over to his closet and pulled out a green button-up. He tugged the shirt down over his shoulders.

            Thomas then heard the sound of his front door being unlocked. There were running footsteps towards his bedroom, and suddenly a pause. A hand knocked on the wall outside the door.

            “Thomas?” The voice of a woman filled the hallway. “I don’t want to interrupt something again, you busy in there?”

            Thomas laughed. “No, Ellie, you can come in.”

            Guy-Man raised an eyebrow at the girl who stepped through the doorway. She was somewhat short with light hair and a grey beanie atop her head. Guy-Man recognized her as the woman who had, well, walked in on him and Thomas. The only thing different about her this time was that a pair of glasses sat perched on her nose, and Guy wondered if she actually needed them or if they were just there for show.

            Ellie gasped as soon as she saw Guy-Man. “Thomas he’s so cute! Oh, you two are so perfect!” She then leaned over to Guy and whispered “You’re too good for him. Run while you can.”

            “Hey! This is my apartment you know, and I can ask you to leave!”

            “I’m just joking Thomas jeez”

            Ellie took a step back and looked up and down at the two men. “Thomas, unbutton that top button- why did you even button it in the first place? And Guy-Man, you look ok, I’m a little tempted to brush out your hair- It’s really gorgeous by the way- but I will resist that temptation.”

            Thomas glared at her and she smiled innocently.

            “Ok, get out Ellie, we’re leaving,” Thomas said, grabbing his car keys from his bedside table.

            “Wait!!!” Ellie yelled, blocking the doorway so they couldn’t leave. “Can I stay here and watch TV for a few hours? You have the better one.”

            Thomas groaned in annoyance. “Fine. But no stealing any of my food like you did last time.”

            Thomas gripped Guy-Man’s wrist and led him out the bedroom door, leading him around Ellie.

            “Byyyyye Booyyyyyss!” Ellie sang, and Thomas slammed the front door shut behind them.

            “Sorry about her,” Thomas said, as they walked down the corridor of the apartment building.

            Guy-Man didn’t reply, he just took Thomas’s hand in his own and walked to the parking lot with him hand-in-hand, in silence.

            Guy-Man and Thomas both got into Thomas’s old car, and Thomas revved up the engine.

            Ten minutes later, Thomas pulled the car into a space in the crowded parking lot of the club they were going to.

            After passing through the entrance, Thomas and Guy-Man walked into the club, which was loud with colorful lights flashing in every direction.

            “Hey look! It’s Joel!” Thomas heard Guy-Man yell next to him.

            His eyes followed Guy-Man’s finger, which was pointing right to the DJ stand, which was set onto a balcony above the dance floor. There, a tall man with a cap on his head was dancing along to the beats that he was creating.

            “Who is that?” Thomas shouted back to Guy over the loud music.

            “My neighbor.” Guy-Man had now taken ahold of Thomas’s hand and was leading him to a door to the right of the tables that were next to the dance floor. Guy-Man pushed the wooden door open and led Thomas through. There was a smaller room with booths and a bar, and the smell of food and alcohol filled Thomas’s lungs.

            Guy-Man took a seat at a bar stool, motioning for Thomas to come sit next to him. Thomas sat down and tried to think of something to drink. Guy-Man immediately ordered a Shirley Temple, which was unexpected to Thomas. Thomas had thought Guy-Man looked like the kind of guy who would order a beer.

            Thomas leaned on his elbows and read the small list of drinks that sat in front of him. He looked up at the bartender to order his drink.

            “Oh, shit.”

            “Thomas!!!!”

            Guy-Man looked over to Thomas in confusion. Thomas was looking up, dumbfounded, at the bartender.

            Her curly hair bounced as she tilted her head and pushed her glasses up. Thomas recognized her immediately. She was that girl from the restaurant. Of course.

            “Did someone say Thomas????” A voice came from behind Thomas and Guy.

            They both simultaneously turned to see the brunette that Thomas had seen together with the blond at the restaurant.

            “Oh no.” Thomas muttered.

            Guy-Man looked at Thomas with a questioning look.

            Thomas shrugged at Guy and said, quite awkwardly, “These are… uh… my friends. Apparently I got them together a while back on accident.”

            Guy-Man raised an eyebrow at Thomas.

            The blonde leaned over the counter and stuck her hand out at Guy-Man. “I’m Theresa,” She said with a stunning half-smile. “Are you Thomas’ boyfriend?”

            Guy-Man nervously gulped and shook her hand. “Yeah, I’m Guy-Manuel. Just call me Guy-Man if you want.”

            Theresa nodded at the brunette. “That’s Krista, my girlfriend. Thomas accidently seated us together at the restaurant about a year ago and we just went along with the misplacement. And here we are now.” She smiled again at Thomas.

            Krista walked up behind Guy-Man and slid the Shirley Temple that he ordered on the counter in front of him. “Here you go,” She said quietly.

            “Hey baby, why don’t you come get me another shot and maybe I’ll leave you a little something extra after,” a man at the end of the bar said in a sleazy voice to Theresa.

            “Hey why don’t you stop being a fucking dick and maybe I’ll actually pour your drink,” Theresa shot back at him with a glare.

            Thomas and Guy-Man looked at each other wide-eyed while Krista smirked.

            “Well we gotta get back to work now,” Theresa said, sliding a beer in front of Thomas. “But go out and dance. My buddy Hugo is set to DJ in like 20 minutes.”

            Thomas took a gulp of the beer and nodded. “Ok, I suppose we will. Hopefully we’ll see you out there?”

            “Yes!” Krista piped up from the table she was cleaning, “Our shift ends soon so we’ll be there!” And as quickly as she had spoken, she was silent again.

            Theresa giggled and walked over to pour another shot for the creepy guy at the end of the bar.

            Guy-Man gulped down the last of his Shirley Temple and looked at Thomas. Thomas raised an eyebrow as he drank his beer.

            ‘Let’s get outta here,’ Guy mouthed to Thomas.

            Thomas nodded and drank down the rest of his beer in a few sips.

            The two men stood up and waved a quick goodbye to Theresa and Krista, who both smiled in response.

            Thomas held open the wooden door for Guy-Man, and they were both greeted with the familiar loud blast of music. Thomas wrapped his arm around Guy-Man’s waist and pulled him closer. Guy-Man blushed and bit his lip.

            Guy-Man was suddenly aware that Thomas was dragging him out to the dance floor. He hardly had a moment to panic before they were both lost together in the mob of dancing people. Guy-Man felt Thomas’ long hands on his waist and his hot breath on his neck. Thomas grinded on Guy-Man and kissed up and down his neck.

            Guy-Man gasped when Thomas bit him, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin on his neck. Thomas’ mouth moved up to his ear and whispered “God I want to fuck you so badly…”

            Guy-Man let out a squeaking noise. Was Thomas drunk? Or was he just horny?

            Whatever it was, it wasn’t helping the new sudden tightness in Guy-Man’s jeans.

            Thomas let out a moan. Or was Guy just hearing things? The music was loud, lights were flashing on and off everywhere, and Thomas was so close to him, so close, so close.

            The music began to fade out. Guy-Man flicked his eyes up to the DJ booth, where his very own neighbor Joel was being dragged away by a much shorter person with long black hair and glasses.

            Stepping up to the DJ booth was another kid, he was maybe 19 or 20, from what Guy-Man observed. He stated that his name was Hugo, and that he would be playing a few of his songs. Guy-Man smiled. He remembered when he was like that a few years ago.

            “Hey, isn’t that Theresa and Krista’s friend?” Thomas asked.

            Guy-Man nodded as the music started up again.

            Thomas’ hands were back at Guy’s waist, and he was grinding hard against him. And by grinding hard, Guy-Man really did mean grinding _hard_.

            ‘Oh god oh god I can’t take this anymore,’ Guy-Man thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

            He reached behind him and took ahold of Thomas’ hand. Guy pulled Thomas behind him to the edge of the dance floor, away from everyone else. Thomas smiled and ran his free hand through his blond curls, which were lightly damp with sweat.

            He knew where Guy-Man was leading him.

            Guy-Man hurriedly pushed open the door to the Men’s restroom. He made to lock it behind them, but when he turned his head for a split second, he stopped.

            There, on the far wall of the bathroom was Joel, who was pinned against the wall by the shorter man Guy had seen him with earlier. Their lips were locked together, and the shorter man’s hand was cupped over Joel’s crotch.

            The four men all stared at each other for a few seconds before Joel broke away from the shorter man, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bathroom, their faces both flushed red.

            On his way out, he wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Guy-Man, who glared back at him.

            As soon as they were both out the door, Guy-Man slammed it shut and locked it. Before Guy could even fully turn around, Thomas was grabbing his wrists and locking them under his hands against a wall. Guy-Man flipped his hair out of his face and leaned forward to kiss Thomas. Their lips met and Thomas moved a hand up to cup Guy’s face.

            Now that one of his hands was free, Guy moved it so that it was tugging lightly at the hem of Thomas’ shirt.

            Thomas pressed himself against Guy as he kissed him. To change things up a little, he bit Guy’s lip. Guy-Man groaned loudly. Thomas then figured it was time to kiss elsewhere besides Guy’s lips. His kisses trailed down to the side of Guy-Man’s neck, where he left a small ring of hickeys. Guy was now breathing heavily into Thomas’ neck.

            Thomas put a hand down to Guy-Man’s ass and grabbed it, gaining a loud squeakish moan from Guy. Guy-Man whimpered and whispered Thomas’ name.

            Guy-Man felt his hands drop to the zipper of Thomas’ black jeans. His hands were shaking as he began to pull down the zipper, and-

            There was a loud knock on the door.

            “YO GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE I GOTTA PEE,” Screamed someone from the other side of the bathroom door.

            “Gaspard you could at least try to be a little more polite than that,” said another voice that was familiar to Thomas.

            “Oh fuck no,” Thomas whispered.

            Guy-Man gave Thomas a scared look, and zipped his pants back up for him.

            Guy-Man moved to unlock the door, but Thomas grabbed his hand before he could.

            “You go out first, I’m going to stay behind you,” Thomas hissed to Guy.

            Guy-Man shrugged and opened the door. He shyly stepped back out into the main room, with Thomas ducking behind him.

            “Thomas?!?” Thomas froze in his tracks and nervously turned to face Xavier.

            “H-h-hi Xavier…” Thomas stuttered.

            Xavier’s eyes flicked over to Guy-Man. “Oh my god THOMAS IS THAT YOUR BOYFR-“

            But Thomas had already grabbed Guy-Man’s hand and was running out of the club with him.

            The two of them came home to find Ellie asleep on Thomas’ couch. Thomas threw a blanket over her and turned off the TV that she had left on.

            Thomas quickly showered and returned to his room to find Guy curled up on his bed in his boxers, fast asleep.

            Thomas slipped on his own boxers and lay down next to Guy, throwing an arm around him and kissing his forehead.

            The last thing he saw before falling asleep was a small smile across Guy-Manuel’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to tag the fanfic on tumblr i track the tag "surprise me fanfic"  
> so if you wanna do art or something for the fanfic tag it as such so i can see it or shoot me an ask c: (youre gonna have to ask for my tumblr now)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fanfic is still a big work in progress and im trying to work on it but i only update it once or twice a week and dont expect like 4,000 word chapters cause i dont got time for that shit man


End file.
